The present disclosure relates to a gear selector device for an automatic transmission, and more particularly to driver select paddle shift devices and selective modes of operation.
It is generally known to provide automotive vehicles that have an automatic transmission with shift selector devices that allow the driver to select gears or shift gears of the automatic transmission. The selector devices are often paddle shifters (usually a pair of paddle shifters) that are typically provided to effect switching operation between gear ratios. In one option, the paddle shifters are mounted behind the steering wheel. The paddle shifters are mounted in the column cover and do not turn with the steering wheel. In a turn, a driver has to let go of the steering wheel in order to use the paddle shifters. In a sharp turn, most drivers prefer to have two hands on the wheel at all times. Thus, column mounted shifters are often very large because the shifters need to be easily accessible by the driver at any steering angle. Due to the size of the shifters, it becomes more difficult to use other column mounted devices such as turn signal indicators, wipers, bright light actuators, etc.
In other known arrangements, the paddle shifters are mounted behind the steering wheel and intended to move with the steering wheel. This mounting arrangement allows the driver to keep both hands on the steering wheel at all times. However, drivers note that confusion could potentially result because of the orientation of the shifters in a hand-over-hand turn. Since the location of the paddle shifters changes relative to the driver as the wheel is turned, there may be some hesitation or confusion on behalf of the driver in determining whether the correct shifter to use is either shifting up or down.
As will be appreciated, the vehicle is provided with a paddle shifter that either does not turn with the steering wheel, or with a version where the shifters move with the steering wheel. The driver is not provided the option of one arrangement versus the other, and yet the driver may have a preference of one option over the other.
Thus, a need exists for driver select shifters or a shift mode system that overcomes the above noted problems and others in a manner that is inexpensive, reliable, and easy to implement.